It is known to prepare phenol blocked aromatic polyisocyanates by reacting the components in an organic solvent. It is also known to form aqueous dispersions of blocked isocyanates by mixing an aqueous solution of phenol and a solution of a polyisocyanate dissolved in a water soluble organic solvent. The present invention directly produces an aqueous dispersion of a blocked polyisocyanate without the use of an organic solvent.